Mahora Academy
The Mahora Academy is an academy located in northern Tokyo of Japan in the city of Mahora. The academy serves as the primary location where the Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm series occurs. The school was funded by a European during the Meiji period of Japan (1868 - 1912). At present 30,000 students earn their education at Mahora, ranging from grade school to university. The academy grounds, which is large enough to be considered its own city district, serves as the headquarters for the Kanto Magic Association. Mahora Academy Student Dormitory An academy dormitory catering to the first and second-year students of the Mahora Academy. The Mahora Academy Student Dormitory is an all-girls dormitory catering to the first and second-year students of the Mahora Academy. The majority of class 3-A live at this dormitory while attending the academy. Layout The dormitory is a multi-story complex consisting of six floors, the building's 1st floor caters to student health care as well as possessing the building's main hall and exhibition hall. The 2nd floor contains seminar rooms, meeting rooms and the counseling committee room. The upper 3rd and 4th floors contains dormitory rooms for first year students while the 5th and 6th floors are similarly equipped with dormitory rooms for second year students. The dormitory is connected to the student commons building; a multi-story building which contains the students' coop on the first floor, student shops on the second floor and the bath hall and laundry room on the upper third floor. The dorm cafeteria is located in a basement level of the commons building. Bath House The dormitory bath house is a massive indoor bathing area built to accomodate 100 people at any given time. Dormitories Built for two to three students per room, each dorm room contains bunks, study desks, an eating area, bathing facilities and adequet storage units. *'Room 642 ' : The dormitory of Yue Ayase, Haruna Saotome and Nodoka Miyazaki. *'Room 643' : The dormitory of Zazie Rainyday and Mana Tatsumiya. * Room 649 : The dormitory of Asuna Kagurazaka and Konoka Konoe. Following his arrival at the academy, Negi Springfield was also allocated to this room. While initially sleeping on the couch, Negi constructed his own living space above the cupboard storage area. *'Room 651' : The dormitory of Misa Kakizaki, Sakurako Shiina and Madoka Kugimiya. *'Room 662' : The dormitory of Ako Izumi and Makie Sasaki. *'Room 663' : The dormitory of Chisame Hasegawa. *'Room 665' : The dormitory of Ayaka Yukihiro, Chizuru Naba and Natsumi Murakami. Kotaro Inugami was also allocated to this room. This room was remodeled to be larger due to Ayaka's family wealth. The room has a raised floor bedrooms, the largest of which is Ayaka's. Primary Locations Evangeline's Cottage The cottage in which Evangeline A.K. McDowell resides in. It is home not only to her but Chachamaru Karakuri, her servant, and Chachazero as well. It is also where one can find Evangeline's Resort, a magical world where tiem passes slowly. Library Island An island library complex that resides at the center of Lake Mahora. The island facility is the largest library in the world, with multiple floors extending far underground. Mahora Junior High School A multi-story complex intended for the education of first and second-year students, this facility is where class 2-A attend the majority of their classes. The building also contains the academy principle's office, staff room, medical bay, and a library. The building's roof possesses a volleyball court used during sport classes and recreation. World Tree A giant Yggdrasil tree that can be seen all over campus, it is a magical icon and works on a twenty-two year long cycle in which it gives off a large amount of magical power. Other Locations Academy City Academy City is the shopping district of Mahora. Designed in the same European style as the academy, the city is connected to Tokyo via the Academy City Bridge and the Mahora Train Station. Cherry Blossom Street A street located near the Mahora Academy Student Dormitory. It is famed for its rows of cherry blossom trees that line the street on either side. At the start of Negi's second year of teaching, the street was also famed as being the location of various vampire attacks. Mage Headquarters The mage headquarters is a stronghold built by the mages of the Kanto Magic Association of Japan. It serves as the primary headquarters for the association and can access the below-ground chambers underneath the Mahora Academy. Saint Ursula Girls' High School An affiliated education facility intended for the education of third-year students on up. Appearances *''The Flight of the Cormorant'' *''Future Perfect: Chao Lingshen's Tale'' *''The Inquisition Mahora Epilogue'' * Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm *''PokéFiends'' *''The Unsung War'' Category:Locations Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi